Vampire Sensei
Vampire Sensei (a.k.a Viktor) Viktor-sensei has an "anything goes" approach to teaching. Although he is 3-B's homeroom teacher, he is often away on trips to Europe, visiting castles in the countryside. The player is able to acquire him by placing his favorite items in the cafe, using any theme, and purchasing the premium beans or higher in the shop. He gives one special note and two memorable events. Appearance Items Once he visits the cafe, he can appear in any theme as long as the player places his favorite items and uses at least the Premium Beans. Favorite Items * Red Iced Tea Pitcher * Gothic table set * Dark Carriage Love Letter Picture + Confession CG 1 (180 visits): The new teacher has starred hanging out at the cafe recently. Well, he isn't exactly new. The 3rd years say he is actually the homeroom teacher of class 3-B. It's just that he's always on trips to Europe apparently, visiting old ruins and castles.So you only just recently encountered him. Viktor-Sensei, the 3rd year world history teacher. The title doesn't seem to fit him though. With his partially slick back flaming red hair and handsome features, he looks more like a rockstar of a celebrity than a teacher.Today he sits quietly at one of the cafe tables,wearing a pair of sunglasses. Indoors. Is it sunny in the cafe today? This is the first time you've seen him and no one else is around. He ordered red iced tea again. He seems to love drinking it and always ordered the same thing everytime he is here. You prepare a pitcher for him. You could feel his eyes on you,watching you silently as you prepare his drink,You approach his table,carrying his order. Your name: Here you go Sensei! One pitcher of ice cold red tea. You placed it on the top of the table and turn to leave.Suddenly you felt his hand gently grab your wrist. V: Hold on a second, little lady. Let me get a good look at you. You turn towards him, his hand still around your wrist, holding you back. The cold fell of his skin sends shivers down your spine. He lowers his sunglasses and looks at you. V: Cute, very cute. Your name: Uhm? Sensei? He laughs, seeming amused at your reaction and let's go of your arm. V: I am sorry. It's just that I have always wanted to properly introduce myself. You always seem to be oh so busy so it's only now that I got the opportunity to talk to you. My name is Viktor. Viktor Sensei. Or you can call me however you like. It's what my students do all the time. Sensei. Viktor. Vicchan. V. Your eyes can't help but drift towards his teeth while he is talking. He seems to have pretty sharp canines. Almost like... shark teeth? No. No. Almost like... fangs. Viktor Sensei notices you staring at his mouth. He absentmindedly gives one of his fangs a lick. V: Oh these? These are real. It's uhm... a genetic condition. Your name: Oh! I am sorry! I didn't mean to stare! A-ah, nice to finally meet you properly, Sensei! I am (your name). V: Nice to meet you too, (your name). Although the little old lady that used to run this cafe was pretty cool, I am glad we have a cute new barista running this cafe. He winks at you V: I look forward to spending more time here! Let me know if you need any help with your history homework, okay? CG 2: You're arranging the glassware in the cafe when Viktor-Sensei comes in. Mc: Good afternoon, Sensei! V: Good afternoon to you as well,my dear. He sits at his regular spot at the cafe and brigs out some test paper to check.He usually visits the cafe at least once a day to get a drink or two.Because of these regular visits,you've spent enough time with him to know that he's more than the flashy character he tried to potray.He can be quite forward and he is never afraid to speak his mind.But at the same time,he's also observant and quite considerate of other people. V: Dear,would you mind fixing me up a pitcher of— Mc: Red ice tea?Already on it,Sensei. You figure you'll finish arranging the glassware later. You start mixing the tea. You wonder what's so special a these Red Tea leaves that Viktor-Sensei loves so much.Lost in thought,you fouget that you left some of the glassware near the counter ledge.You turn and accidentally knock one of them of the counter. *CRASH The cup hits the ground and shatters into several pieces. V: Mc.You okay there? Mc: Yes,Sensei.Im fine!Just a little accident. You squat down and start to pick off the larger pieces of glass by hand.You immediately regret doing so as one of them slices open the skin of your index finger.Red blood started to pool at the cut. Mc: Owww You stand up.Then you suddenly realize that someone is behind you. Mc: S-Sensei? Viktor-Sensei is standing directly behind you. Mc: Were you worried?I'm fine you see.I just cut my finger a little. Viktor-Sensei does not respond.When you turn your head to look at him,you see an expression on his face you never seen before.He's staring blankly at the injured finger you just held up.He looks as if he's a trance.His half lidded eyes are noticeably strange.His pupils appea to have constricted to what seems like slits.He steps closer,a few inches behind you.You hear him breathe deeply and take hold of your shoulder.Suddenly you feel his breath on the back of your neck.Something cold touches your skin.You realize it was his teeth. Mc: Sensei!W-what are you doing?!? Viktor-Sensei suddenly gasps and bolt uptigh.You turn to look at him and see that he has seems to have snapped out of his daze.His eyes widen,still shock of what he had done and what he was about to do. V: Mc,I-I'm,I'm sorry!I'm sorry! He vaults over the counter and runs out of the cafe. Special CGs Birthday Others Sdadwx.jpeg| Trick Halloween CG Super Love Mode Quotes Pre-Super Love Mode: "Hey.Thanks for not being afraid of me,despite of my tendencies.It really means a lot that you trust me enough to let me be around you.I wouldn't know what to do if you said that I couldnt spend time with you."Category:Boys